Laugh Out Loud
by firefaerie96
Summary: George & Fred give Hermione a candy that completely reverses her personality.But George & Fred start to like the new Hermione.What will happen when the month ends, and the candy wears off? George/Hermione? My first fic! Chap 7 is up!
1. Time to Chill!

Hey, peoples 

Hey, peoples! This is my first ever fanfic, so go easy on the flames, huh? The idea just popped into my head during social studies, so here it is!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

READ! - If you want more of my stories, come to my friend's and my site- h t t p : / / h o m e t o w n . a o l . c o m / k a s a d i a 8 8 / m y h o m e p a g e / n s y n c . h t m l (without the spaces this is the only way I could get it downloaded)! I will be posting more of my stuff on that web page. Read my story I Don't and give me new story ideas to write! 

IMPORTANT: a CHILL PILL is NOT a drug! Got it? OK! 

Disclaimer: Poor little me doesn't own anything except the plot. Sniff sniff. The great JK Rowling owns everything. Lucky!!! 

Fred and George Weasley were bored. So far that Saturday they had set up Dungbombs in Filch's office, blown up a toilet, and sent Draco Malfoy's broom flying around the Great Hall. But now there was nothing to do. They didn't even have Ron to bug. But they did, however, have Hermione. She was always an easy target. 

"Pssst...Fred!" George hissed. 

"Yeah?" Fred asked quietly. 

"How about we go give Hermione one of our new Psychedelic Pastries?" George suggested. 

"Yeah! Great idea!" 

"Hey, Hermione?" George asked innocently. 

"Yes, George?" Hermione asked, looking up from her book. 

"Do you want a candy?" 

"From you? I don't think so." 

"Aww, come on…it's safe. Don't you trust me?" George asked, pretending to be offended. 

"Fine. But if it turns me into a slug…you're going to get it!" 

"No slugs…promise!" Fred said with an evil grin. 

"No animals!" 

"No animals," George repeated. 

"Okay, fine. Give me the candy." 

Fred handed her the candy. Hermione popped it in her mouth. Immediately, her hair turned lime green, then flashed to hot pink, then to blue. 

"It works, it works!" Fred and George yelled. 

"What worked?!" shrieked Hermione. 

The twins were doubled over with laughter. 

"Y…you…your hair!" George managed to get out. 

"Okay, guys, I'm calm. See? Now tell me what happened to my hair or I'LL CUT OUT YOUR THROATS!" Hermione screamed. 

"Ok, ok, calm down. We just turned it pretty colors. See? Isn't it beautiful?" Fred asked. 

"You did WHAT to my hair?" 

Hermione conjured up a mirror. 

"My hair is yellow! Purple…blue…red…turquoise. Boy, I look good in turquoise. Wait! That's not the point!" 

"It'll stop in a few second…see there it goes. All better. Okay?" George said hesitantly. 

"Yeah, ok. But I'm still mad at ya'll for tricking me. Leave me alone." 

"Okay," they said quickly. 

Fred and George raced up to their room. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

"Whew. Her temper almost matches Ron's," Fred said. 

"Yeah. She went nuts!" George replied. "Hey, I've got an idea for a new trick. Let's make a chill pill! We can give it to Hermione so she'll chill for a month!" 

"Yeah! That would be awesome!" Fred exclaimed. "Let's make one. Just one problem…what's a chill pill?" 

"It's a pill-shaped candy that makes you use the other half of your personality. In Hermione's case, she will become more carefree. She might have lapses of memory because she has her carefree half is so well hidden, but she will remember everybody." 

"Whoa…stop it! You sound like Percy! It's scary!" 

"I know…heh heh heh," George cackled evilly. "Anyway, let's make it!" 

"Okay. Just one question. Why the name chill pill?" 

"Because I like the name! Why else?" 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

"Arrgh. Those guys give me such a headache!" Hermione muttered. 

Fred and George made their way down the stairs. 

"Hermione?" George said hesitantly. 

"What?" she snapped. 

"Ummm, well, we're really sorry, so we got you a headache pill." 

"This isn't a trick?" 

"No, no trick," Fred said. 

"Okay. But I will turn you guys into toads if this is," Hermione said as she took the pill. 

Fred and George exchanged a nervous glance. 

"If this pill works, she won't care," George though. "I hope it works." 

Hermione swallowed the pill. 

Her face turned blue, then purple, then turquoise. 

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "I feel much better! Let's go set off some Filibuster Fireworks to celebrate!" 

"You want to set off FILIBUSTER FIREWORKS!" Fred exclaimed. 

"Duh! Let's go!" 

"Okay!" the twins exclaimed together. The chill pill had turned Hermione past a regular person into a Weasley twin-type! She was downright fun! 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

Later, Fred, George, and Hermione returned, laughing and panting. Filch had almost caught them setting off fireworks in a hallway. 

"Hermione?" Harry said incredulously. 

"Yes, ha ha, Harry?" Hermione asked, still giggling. 

"Ummmm…are you ok?" 

"I'm, hee hee, fine." Why?" 

"You seem a little different." 

"I don't seem different, do I George? Fred?" 

"Nope, not at all!" George replied, smiling broadly. 

"You seem the same to me," Fred said innocently. 

"Okay, what did you do?" Harry asked suspiciously. 

"What makes you think we did anything?" George asked. 

"Because Hermione seems, I don't know, happier. More laid-back I guess." 

"First of all, she's normal, second of all, why would that be bad?" 

"What's going on? I'm not different Harry." 

"Hermione, have you finished your homework yet?" 

"Harry, its only Saturday! I can do it tomorrow night!" Hermione exclaimed. "Why would I want to do it early?" 

Fred and George looked away and whistled as Harry looked at them again. 

"What?" asked George. 

"Can I talk to you?" Harry said. 

"Sure. Be right back." George said to Hermione and Fred. 

Harry and George went over to the corner. 

"Okay. What did you do?" 

"Nothing! She just decided to chill out! How she's just like us! Isn't it great?" 

"Whatever." Harry replied, disbelievingly. 

"She does seem happier this way. Oh well." Harry thought. 

"Hey, George! Let's go get some food from the kitchen and have a party!" 

"Cool! I'm coming! Bye, Harry!" 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

As Hermione, Fred, and George headed down to the kitchen, George thought about how much he liked the new Hermione. She was cool, funny, happy, exciting, and, he didn't know why he had never noticed before, pretty. Very pretty, in fact. Her eyes were a deep forest green with gold specks in them. (AN: I know Hermione has brown eyes, but hey this is MY story.) Her hair was a wavy brown with, what the, red highlights! 

"Hey, Hermione," George started. "Where did you get the highlights?" 

"Oh, I did that in the bathroom when you guys were running away from Filch. Do you like?" Hermione asked, twirling to show them off. 

George gulped. Man, she was hot! "Yeah, they're cool!" 

"Very nice," Fred commented. 

"Thanks!" 

They arrived at the kitchens. As they walked inside, all the house elves gasped and hurried out of the way. Whispers of SPEW could be heard all around the kitchen. 

"Spew? What's Spew? And why are the house elves running away?" Hermione asked, confused. 

"Umm…nothing. House elves, Spew exists no longer. We will not try to free you," Fred called to the cowering elves. 

"Yyyeeeaaa!!!" the house elves cheered and immediately went to get food for the three teens. 

Fred and George themselves had never gotten such a load from the elves! They seemed to love Hermione's new friendly personality. 

"No more SPEW! Thank you, Hermione! Thank you!" 

"Uhh…George? What's Spew?" Hermione asked as they left the kitchens. 

"Just a house elf they didn't like," George replied, thinking quickly. 

"Oh…then why are they thanking me?" 

"Because the house elf didn't like you and left because of you." 

"Oh, poor Spew!" 

"It's okay. He found a job somewhere else, I'm sure." 

"Thanks George." 

"Welcome." 

They arrived at the Fat Lady. 

"Spoiled cabbages," Fred said. 

As they stepped into the common room, they met an astonished Ron. 

"Hermione? You went to the kitchens? To get food?" 

"Yyeeaahh. Why?" 

"What about SPEW?" 

"Oh, he left." 

"Oookkkaaayyy." 

Ron took Harry aside. 

"You're right. She's gone bonkers!" 

"Yeah. I wonder what happened to her?" 

"Ph, well, she's probably fine. She doesn't look sick! And she's more fun!" 

"Yeah! Let's paaarrrttyy!!" 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

George was hyper. He had had about fifteen Butterbeers that night. The sugar was starting to get to him. He felt slightly tipsy, even though the Butterbeers were non-alcoholic. It was two-o'clock in the morning, but he didn't feel like sleeping. Only him, Fred, and Hermione were left. 

"I'm going to bed, guys," Fred called as he walked up the stairs to his dorm. 

"'K," Hermione called back. "Hey, George, are you tired? I'm not in the least." 

"Me either. Let's stay up longer." 

"'K!" 

Hermione and George continued to dance. When they were both too tired to stand up, they plopped down on the couch. 

"That was fun!" Hermione exclaimed. 

"Yeah, it was," George replied. Suddenly he realized how close he was to her. She was beautiful and fun. He couldn't believe how nice Hermione had turned out to be. 

Suddenly, he kissed her. Her lips were warm and inviting, and he found himself falling into the kiss. The kissed deepened slowly. His lips were on fire, and his heartbeat was speeding up. Then he realized what he was doing. He pulled back. 

"I…I'm s-sorry," he stammered. 

"It's okay," Hermione replied, not looking shocked at all. "No biggie." 

"Oh…okay." George was surprised she could just brush an earth-shaking kiss off like that. He had kissed quite a few girls, but none of the kisses were like hers. 

"I'm going to bed, George. George? George!" 

"Huh? Oh, sure, okay. See you tomorrow." 

"You mean later today!" 

George sat there, now alone in the common room, for another hour, just thinking. 

"Why did I pull away? Why did I kiss her? And I liked it. Oh my God, I like kissing Hermione!" 

So there's the first chapter. What do you think? Please review!!! I'm not going to be one of those "I won't continue unless I get this many reviews", but it would be nice to get some encouragement! 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	2. Breakfast In Bed

Thanks so much for all your reviews. Thanks to: Atalanta Zora, GoldenSilence, RiddleStar, HLBeBu1234, princess of mordor, Jenna L, anastacy, Unknown, Ziegod Lizski, lalala, CRAZY LADY, tujunga, bizzy bee, tree, Meriadoc, jackie, Beckieboo Two, Mizzy. Thanks especially to Kari for being my first ever reviewer!  
  
This was going to be up Sunday, but Fanfiction.net wouldn't let me upload!  
  
P. S. - I don't really know any British phrases so this will be American slang mostly.  
  
"Sshhh.be quiet. We don't want to wake him." George heard someone whisper.  
  
He was really tired from the party last night and didn't want to wake up. Plus he could tell it was really early in the morning from the fact that it was still dark outside his eyelids. He groaned and turned over. As he did, he heard muffled giggling. "Oh, no. Someone's come to torture me into waking up," he thought, still sleepy. "Well, I'll show them. I'll get up right now."  
  
All of a sudden George sat straight up.and his face hit a strawberry pie.  
  
"Uhh.oops?" Hermione, who was holding the pie, said.  
  
"Well, that's new way to hit someone with a pie Hermione! Good going!" Fred, who was beside her with an apple pie, said.  
  
"What the heck?!" George exclaimed.  
  
"Here ya go!" Fred shouted as he slapped the other pie on top of George's head.  
  
"Fred!"  
  
"Would you believe that we were bringing you breakfast?" Hermione asked sweetly.  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"Hey, it could happen!" Fred protested. "I mean, I could decide to bring my twin breakfast in bed!"  
  
"Sure you could," George said disbelievingly.  
  
"I could! That's not what happened today, but hey, it could happen!"  
  
"When that happens, be sure to get me some blue cheese from the moon!"  
  
"Silly. Everyone knows the moon is made of purple cheese!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"That's why I said blue cheese," George replied through a mouthful of piecrust that had fallen into his mouth.  
  
"Oh. Yeah."  
  
"Just get out of here so I can go take a shower, please," George said patiently.  
  
"Sure. Come on Freddie!" Hermione sang, grabbing Fred's arm as she passed him.  
  
"Wow," Fred thought as he trailed after Hermione. "She's pretty, nice, and smart! I like her better this way. She's hot! Why didn't I notice this before?"  
  
Today Hermione was wearing purple robes that fit her form better than her old, plain, baggy, basic black robes. Her hair was highlighted purple to match her robes, and was straight instead of frizzy. She even had on makeup.  
  
"I think I'll ask her out soon," Fred thought.  
  
Meanwhile, George was thinking about the kiss while combing the remaining pie out of his hair. "Why was she acting normal? I thought things would be a little awkward. I guess I have to act normal, too." George sighed. Things were getting more and more confusing.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Later, at breakfast  
  
"So, do you want another pie for breakfast in bed tomorrow?" Hermione asked George innocently while Fred snickered.  
  
"What! You gave George breakfast in bed, but not me?!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"I'll give you breakfast in bed tomorrow, how about that?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"Well, okay," Ron agreed.  
  
This time both Fred and George snickered.  
  
Ron looked at them and then back at Hermione. "On second thought."  
  
But he didn't get to finish his sentence for right then, Draco Malfoy came over. "Hey, Potty, Weasels, Mudblood. And how are you today?" he said, with fake politeness. Then he did a double take. "Wow, Mudblood, you look different! I think you got hit with a uglier stick than usual."  
  
"Why thank you Malfoy. And I see you got hit with orange juice. Though not on a stick."  
  
"I didn't get hit with orange juice."  
  
"Oh, you didn't? My mistake. Here I'll fix that," Hermione replied as she tipped her orange juice on his head and Harry's milk onto the bottom half of his robe. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Then she raised her voice. "Oh, no, Draco Malfoy, you wet your pants! You better go get cleaned up." Everyone turned to see a red Draco rush out of the room.  
  
"Well, that was fun," Hermione said calmly as she turned back to the table. "Sorry about your milk Harry."  
  
"Uh, that's okay," Harry replied as he stared at her in amazement.  
  
All the surprised Gryffindors stared at her for a few seconds longer. Then they all burst out laughing simultaneously. "Wow, that was great!" "Good going Hermione!" "I never saw Malfoy so embarrassed!"  
  
"Good show!" Fred exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah!" George added.  
  
"Never saw anything like that!" Ron managed to get out through his laughs.  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" Harry chuckled.  
  
"It was pretty fun, wasn't it?" Hermione asked as she started to laugh.  
  
"Definitely!" George exclaimed.  
  
They smiled at each other.  
  
Well, that was it! I have a little bit of writer's block, so don't flame too much. I like Draco stories, but I couldn't resist putting that in! And I tried to put in more narrative. Also, looks like Fred might start liking Hermione for all you reviewers that suggested that! I'll try to write some more this week, but I have a lot of homework so don't count on it! But I'll definitely write during Thanksgiving Break, though later in the week because I'm going to Dallas. Please review! I love to read them! 


	3. Snowflake

Hey peeps! I was reading your reviews for like the thousandth time, and I decided to make another chapter! Thanks to the new reviewers: Jilly_chan, Lunadaisy, Hermione, and Teza! And sorry Kari, in word it says your name right, but it won't on the Internet! Keep reviewing!!!!  
  
Sorry about the last chapter, for some reason it kept running words together!!!!!! I tried, but I couldn't fix it!  
  
  
  
Later that day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking to Care of Magical Creatures. Harry and Ron had decided there actually was nothing wrong with Hermione, and that she had just wanted to lighten up. After all, she was smiling and laughing more than usual, and she looked way more relaxed. She even seemed to like to talk about Quidditch a little bit.  
  
"So, anyways, what's the best player in Qudditch history?" Hermione asked as they walked along.  
  
"Umm.I would say."  
  
"Anyone on the Chuddley Cannons team?" Harry questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Pretty much," Ron admitted.  
  
"Typical!" Hermione laughed.  
  
"What? They are the BEST TEAM IN THE UNIVERSE!!!!"  
  
"Okay, okay," Harry and Hermione said quickly.  
  
They arrived at Hagrid's hut. He was standing on the porch with Fang, waiting for them. They always came about 10 minutes early just so they could talk to him.  
  
"Hey, Hagrid!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Hey, Harry, Hermione, Ron."  
  
"How's Fang?"  
  
"Great! And I got the cutes' thing ya eva seen! A new pet!"  
  
"Oh, no! Not a dragon, I hope?" said Ron, smiling weakly.  
  
"No. It's real cute, tho'!"  
  
"I bet it's something poisonous," Harry whispered to Hermione as they walked inside.  
  
On a tiny, cute, pink bed on the middle of Hagrid's table sat the cutest little ball of fluff you had ever seen.  
  
"You got a fluffball?" Ron asked skeptically.  
  
"No, it's a dog!"  
  
Hagrid picked up the tiny ball of fur, which the teens could now see was a tiny white dog, and started petting and cooing at it.  
  
"You're jus' the sweetes' thing in the world, yeah you are!" Hagrid said in a baby voice.  
  
"Oh, how sweet!" Hermione cried.  
  
"Hagrid's gone bonkers!" Ron murmured to Harry.  
  
Hermione gave him a kick.  
  
"I think it's sweet. Hagrid can I hold him?"  
  
"Her," Hagrid corrected as he handed the puppy to Hermione. "Her name is Snowflake."  
  
Hermione studied the cute puppy. She had a little black nose that stuck out from white hair that hung in front of her eyes, and the cutest little wagging tail. Her paws were tiny. She was as sweet acting as she was looking. She sniffed Hermione's cheek, then started licking it, her tail wagging so hard it seemed it would fall off.  
  
"It likes you!" Hagrid said excitedly. "Isn' it perfect?"  
  
"Oh, this is the most adorable dog I've ever seen! What kind is it?"  
  
"A Coton do Tulear," Hagrid replied, making sure to pronounce the name very carefully.  
  
"Wow, what a name! Harry, Ron, come see it!"  
  
Harry and Ron came over warily. But Snowflake won them over immediately with her licks and tail wags and short barks. In minutes, everyone was petting her while she was eating up the attention.  
  
Lavender and Parvati knocked on the door. It was almost time for class to start. Hagrid opened the door, and, as soon as she saw the door was open, Snowflake started yipping. That was only way to describe her short, but defiant, bark. Then she scampered over to Lavender and started whining for her to pick her up.  
  
"Oh, she's just too cute!" Lavender exclaimed.  
  
The rest of Gryffindor, and even some of the Slytherin girls, rushed over to see the new puppy. After twenty more minutes of "Aww, isn't she cute!?!" and "Ohh, isn't she sweet!?!" and even one of "Help, she's licking up my nose!!! (Dean Thomas)" class finally started.  
  
Draco, who had been looking over at the group with disgust, sauntered up to Hermione after checking carefully that she didn't have any liquids.  
  
"No more dragons, huh? What, did Hagrid go from pathetically trying to be strong like a dragon to being himself, a even more pathetic helpless little puppy?" Draco snickered.  
  
"I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You bet I was, Mudblood,"  
  
"You know, you're clothes are all wrinkled. Here, let me fix them for you," Hermione commented as she pulled out her wand. "Petrificus totalus." In seconds, Draco was in a full body-bind. "There, that should do," Hermione said as she released the curse. Sure enough, his clothes were now perfectly straight.  
  
"Why, you," Draco growled as he pulled out his wand.  
  
"Tut, tut, fighting is for children," Hermione scolded. "I'll just have to prevent that. Bunnifious hoppien." There was a poof of smoke. Then there was a little silver-blond bunny were Draco should have been.  
  
"Oh, Draco, you poor baby! Here, let me cuddle you!" Pansy Parkinson cried as she rushed over. Draco tried hard to struggle from her arms, a look of disgust (AN: Have you ever seen a disgusted rabbit? It's really quite funny looking.) on his bunny face. But she was too strong, and he got carried away to Madam Pomfrey still in her arms.  
  
All the Gryffindors were laughing uncontrollably for the second time that day at Hermione's antics. "That's priceless!" "Unbelievable!" "Hermione, you rock!" Hermione calmly put away her wand and then collapsed on the grass laughing. "I can't believe how fun that was!"  
  
Harry and Ron clapped her on the back. "Great going!" "You sure put him in his place!" "How do you come up with these things!"  
  
Hagrid, who was laughing so hard that tears were rolling down his face, managed to sputter out "Hermione, though was ya did was real funny, I'm gonna haf to take 10 points from Gryffindor, and give ya detention for tonight. I haf to uphold the rules."  
  
"That's okay Hagrid. It was worth it." Hermione replied.  
  
Finally, the Griffindors stopped laughing, and class got underway.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"You know, we shouldn't have turned all the papers we were supposed to turn into desks into toilet paper and then thrown it around the room," Fred told his twin in a mock stern voice.  
  
"True. We shouldn't, we really shouldn't," George replied in the same type of voice.  
  
"But then again, the look on McGonagall's face was pretty hilarious, wasn't it?" Fred said, bursting out laughing again at the memory of Professor McGonagall's reaction to his offering of toilet paper.  
  
"Yeah," George said, laughing along with his twin. "To bad we have detention tonight, though."  
  
"Yeah. Wouldn't it be funny if Hermione got detention too? After all, we get detention like every night, and she is a lot like us now!"  
  
"Yeah, maybe. A third person in our detention would make things a lot more interesting!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Fred and George walked the way in silence, each thinking of a brown-haired, sparkled-eyed girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
That's the end? What do you think? I think my writer's block might be going away again! And I hope this time the words won't run together! I have to go get started on homework. :*( Please review!  
  
And the breed Coton do Tulear is a real dog! I have two of them and they are the CUTEST things in the world! Sorry, just couldn't resist putting one in the story! 


	4. Detention!

Hey! I'm sorry that it took me so long to update! I won't do it again. ( I started two new stories that each have two chapters each! Oh, and tell me if you want me to e-mail you for updates! I've had like ten requests!  
  
  
  
Hermione strolled into McGonagall's room around 7 that evening. After Care of Magical Creatures, she had a pretty uneventful day, except when Neville's cauldron exploded and covered both Crabbe and Goyle with pink noses and purple eyes. When they started crying like babies, they had snot and tears running down from all parts of their bodies. It was disgusting, but for the third time that day, Gryffindor had been laughing their heads off. Goyle and Crabbe had to go join Malfoy in the hospital wing. Neville had been beaming with pride. Hermione started chuckling herself as she walked through the door.  
  
"Hermione?" she heard a voice incredulously say from behind her.  
  
Hermione turned to find Professor McGonagall staring at her.  
  
"Yes, Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked sweetly.  
  
"Do you have a message for me?"  
  
"No, I'm here for detention," Hermione replied.  
  
"You are?" Professor McGonagall checked her list. "Let's see, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Hermione Granger?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Why did you get detention?"  
  
"I turned Malfoy into a cute little bunny rabbit," Hermione said as though what she had done was innocent. She was glad to hear that Fred and George were going to be in detention with her. That was bound to make it more fun! Her thoughts even went to that kiss that she and George had shared. But that of course had meant nothing, she told herself. Nothing at all!  
  
"Was he bothering you?" McGonagall asked, searching for some reason for her best pupil to get detention.  
  
"Not really," Hermione replied thoughtfully. "I just thought I'd improve his looks a little!"  
  
"Oh. Okay." McGonagall turned away, still slightly confused. But just then Fred and George walked in. "I know why you two are here," she said tiredly. "Don't you ever get tired of bathroom jokes?"  
  
Hermione looked at Fred and George with the same type of look on her face as was on their identical ones. The looks were asking, "Cool! What did you do?"  
  
As they headed toward the front of the room to get told what their detention would be, Hermione whispered, "I turned Malfoy into a sweet little bunny rabbit with not so sweet a personality! What did ya'll do?"  
  
"Oh good one! Draco deserved that! We turned paper into toilet paper and offered it to McGonagall!" George said.  
  
Hermione burst out laughing until Professor McGonagall turned around and gave her a dirty look. She stopped, but still she and the twins made short bursts of laughter every time McGonagall turned her back.  
  
"Harrumph!" she said loudly, which of course made them need to laugh even more. "Now, if you can stop your chuckling long enough to listen, here is your assignment. You have to scrub the entire Great Hall. Without the use of spells!" The professor obviously thought that this was a great punishment, but it was really a great opportunity to do more mischief than ever. Fred, George, and Hermione turned and grinned at each other. McGonagall had obviously missed these grins, so they tried to be depressed.  
  
"The whole Great Hall! Oh, no!" Hermione wailed, trying to sound shocked.  
  
"It'll take days!" Fred played along.  
  
"Years, even!" George exclaimed.  
  
"Not one tiny, itty bitty spell?" Hermione begged.  
  
"No, not one tiny itty bitty spell," Professor McGonagall replied firmly. The three teens marched towards the Great Hall behind the professor, acting like they were going to a carnival. Every time she turned around, however, they looked glum.  
  
Professor McGonagall turned around and faced them when they arrive at the doors of the Great Hall. "Every thing you need is inside. No spells!" She walked away, not really expecting them to obey her, but knowing she'd find the hall clean in the morning anyway.  
  
Hermoine stared after her until she turned a corner, then she turned to the Weasley brothers. "So," she said evily, "what should we do?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione and the twins were hard at work that night. Until two am they toiled, though the cleaning only took about a minute with a handy spell Fred knew. They set up traps, messed with candles, and did everything they could think of. Finally, they were so tired that they stretched out on the Gryffindor table (first covering it with cusions, of course).  
  
"So, do you think that they'll all work?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Well, if one doesn't work, no big deal, I'm sure they other fifty million will!" Fred said.  
  
George was almost asleep. "Yeah, sure, fifty zillion spells, whatever." George's voice trailed off as he finally gave in to sleep.  
  
"No stamina, that guy," Fred said, shaking his head.  
  
Herimone laughed, then yawned herself. "I'll probably follow him soon. We should get going."  
  
"Okay," Fred agreed, taking out his wand again. "We should levitate him and float him in front to his bed."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Hermione and Fred began walking back to the Gryffindor house, alternately yawning and talking sleepily. When they arrived at the Fat Lady, Fred's mind had practically turned to mush. "Chocolate Snoffers. Nickleberry Yawns. Trickle of Bertie Bott's Beans. Nick Nock. Who's There?" He tried again and again to remember the password, but he just couldn't. Hermione was too sleepy to think either. But George saved them both.  
  
"Jaw Breakers," he muttered in his sleep.  
  
"Glad to see one of you has a memory!" the Fat Lady scolded as she swung open. "And don't stay out so late!"  
  
"Hmkay," Fred muttered without really hearing her.  
  
They desposited George on his bed and went back downstairs.  
  
"Well, goodnight," Fred muttered as he stood in front of Hermione.  
  
"Goodnight," Hermione whispered.  
  
Fred inched closer and closer, not quite sure what he was doing. Suddenly, without quite knowing what had happened, he was kissing her. It was amazing, but Hermione wasn't quite sure that this was right. It had felt more electrifying with George. She liked Fred, but was too tired to try and sort out her feelings. They broke off the kiss at the same time.  
  
"Goodnight," she whispered again, and gave him a slight smile before heading up the stairs. Once in her dorm, she flopped on her bed without bothering to change, and fell asleep, with dreams of the two Weasley twins in her head.  
  
  
  
You like? You like? You like? I know, all you Fred/Hermione haters, don't worry! Who knows what will happen? (Well, I do, but I'm not going to tell!) just stick with me! More tricks and romance to come! And please please please please please please review! I think I'm completely over my writer's block, definitely a new chapter this weekend! 


	5. Tricks, Snow, and Bottles?

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but FINALS are coming up. YUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL. Anyhoo (don't u love that word?) I really wanted to update this story. I'm not allowed to e-mail people anymore or I'll be banned from the computer (MEAN DADDY!). ::sniff sniff:: sorry. (  
  
To freya: the way to get registered with fanfiction.net is first you click the register button on the top of the screen. Then you agree to that long, LONG list of rules that they have you sign, you make up a screen name, and you give your e-mail address. Don't worry, it's not hard! You'll be posting your fanfics in no time!  
  
Anyhoo, on with the story!  
  
  
  
George woke up early the next morning. He didn't remember getting to his dorm last night; Fred and Hermione must have taken him there. Now, what did he do last night? He suddenly remembered. The tricks! Oh, this was going to be good. . .  
  
George hopped out of bed and ran over to Fred's bed. "Fred. . .Fred! We want to be there when the tricks go off! Get up! Fred!"  
  
Fred woke up slowly. He glared sleepily at George for a second, then realized what he was talking about. "You're right! We have to go!" As he jumped out of bed he said, "Remind me to make a wake-up candy. We could use one."  
  
"That's a good idea!"  
  
The twins got dressed and crept quietly downstairs. Hermione was waiting for them, looking stunning in a short lavender skirt and a matching lavender top. Her hair had lavender streaks in them today. "Come on, we need to get there before anyone else!" she hissed.  
  
They raced out the door and down to the Great Hall. They burst through the doors and found that they had, in fact, beaten even Dumbledore. They checked the tables over quickly to make sure everything was in place, and then hurried to set the traps. When they were done, they sat down at their usual spots at the Gryffindor table to watch the action. Cho Chang and her friends were the first ones to enter the room.  
  
"This should be good," Fred whispered to George and Hermione. They both nodded, smiling slightly.  
  
Cho Chang sat down at her place, but stood up quickly as a whole bunch of water balloons (a most genius Muggle creation, Fred and George said) came down on her head.  
  
"Darn, it was just the water balloons," Hermione complained, disappointed.  
  
"Other people are coming," George soothed her.  
  
All of a sudden, many people came into the Great Hall at once. They started to sit down, and there were shrieks all over the place.  
  
"Aaaggghhhhh, there are worms in my shirt and pants!!"  
  
"What the heck? My shoes are stuck to the floor! And my pants are stuck to the seat!" It was special glue created by the twins (of course). They would never get it unstuck. A poor Slytherin had to leave the table without his pants. He wore heart underwear (who would have guessed?).  
  
"There are spiders EVERYWHERE!!!!!!!!!!! AAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" That was Ron. It had been Fred's idea to play that trick on him. 'I don't think that he liked it,' George mused as Ron shrieked, "Fred! George! I'm going to kill you!"  
  
Many kids now had different colored hair, skin, or teeth. (A/N: like the slushies at lunch, Kaleigh! (Inside joke)) Quite a few had bugs on them. Even more were swimming in molasses. Some had pies slamming in their faces, while others had been turned into owls. There was ruckus at the teachers' table, too.  
  
Flitwick had grown to be twenty feet tall. McGonagall's food had turned into catnip. Trelawney had orbs and teacups circling her head screaming, "You're going to die!" "I see the Grim!" "Oh, look, blame and unfortune!" "Never eat string beans again!" "Beware the elephants! They're out to get you!" The plants on Sprout's plate were yelling at her, too. "Hypocrite!" "I thought you liked plants!" "Become a meatatarian!" They hadn't dared to do anything to Dumbledore, and they liked Hagrid too much. But Snape on the other hand. . .  
  
Snape had a shower running above him. There were two floating hands washing his hair with shampoo, and no matter where he ran, he couldn't escape them. The shampoo also had red and gold hair dye in it. He ran around, shrieking wildly. His hair was now yelling, "1,000,000 points from Slytherin! 100,000,000,000 points to Gryffindor! Harry Potter is great! Draco Malfoy is bad!"  
  
Draco was also having a tough time. His robes had been turned red and gold, and his shoes kept crying out, "Gryffindor Rules! Slytherin Stinks!" over and over again. His teeth were gold and red. His skin was a swirl of gold and red. Everything about him was gold and red. And his bodyguards had been shrunk to midgets.  
  
Hermione were sitting in the middle of the commotion, laughing their heads off. Lee Jordan was sitting nearby, and, even though he was now blue, he was also laughing really hard. Most of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw were too. The only ones who weren't laughing were the Slytherins, who had gotten the worst of it. Even Dumbledore was laughing merrily, while McGonagall gave him looks. Then the teachers looked at the students, and even they were laughing. Except Snape of course.  
  
It took about two hours to finally turn everyone back to normal, except Snape's hair still looked clean. Then Professor McGonagall confronted the twins.  
  
"Fred and George, come to my office. I need to speak to you."  
  
Hermione, of course, didn't want them to get all the credit. . .I mean, blame.  
  
"I did a lot too, Professor," Hermione piped up.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked slightly shocked, but not too much. After all, Hermione had been in detention last night for turning Draco Malfoy into a bunny.  
  
"Very well, you come too,"  
  
They trooped to her office.  
  
"Now, I'm very disappointed in you three," McGonagall started.  
  
Fred pretended to look worried. "Why? We didn't do enough tricks?" He knew that McGonagall knew that he, George, and Hermione had been responsible for those tricks. He wasn't worried about giving himself away.  
  
McGonagall gave them a stern look. "Now, since detention doesn't seem to make you behave any better, I won't give you detention. But I will deduct 10 points each from Gryffindor. And I expect you not to do it again."  
  
"Yes ma'am. We won't ma'am," Hermione agreed.  
  
"Good. Now go. Classes are let out for the day because of a certain trio."  
  
Hermione, Fred, and George held in their laughter until they got outside.  
  
"Now, why on earth would she think that we would pull the exact same stunts again? We're more creative than that!" Fred said indignantly.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe she meant something else?" Hermione suggested, trying to look confused.  
  
"What else could she mean?" George asked.  
  
They burst out laughing again. Then they looked around. The Gryffindors were playing in the snow. It had just snowed last night. Fred, George, and Hermione joined them, enchanting snowballs to do different things like throw themselves down the person's shirt or stuff themselves in their socks. Everyone was very tired by the time it was over.  
  
"Let's go inside," Hermione suggested.  
  
Everyone agreed, and soon they were in the common room, sipping hot cider from the kitchens.  
  
"I'm bored," Neville complained.  
  
"Me, too," Harry added.  
  
Hermione thought of something that she never would have dared to suggest before. "Let's play Spin the Bottle!"  
  
Dean and Harry looked at her.  
  
"Spin the Bottle?" Harry asked. "Are you sure you're Hermione?"  
  
"What's that?" Ginny wondered curiously.  
  
Hermione quickly explained the rules. "Are you up to it?"  
  
Some people, like Lavender and Parvati, were enthousiastic, while others, like Ron, were reluctant. But in the end, everyone agreed.  
  
"Okay, great, I'll get a bottle!"  
  
They all sat down in a circle.  
  
"I guess I'll go first," Hermione volunteered.  
  
She slowly spun the bottle. It started to slow down, slower, slower, slower until. . . . .  
  
  
  
Ooooh, I'm evil! Teehee! Will it be Fred? Or George? Or Fred? Or George? Or Neville? No, that wouldn't work! What will happen? Who's knows? Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Library Laughter

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated, but, hey, it's CHRISTMAS TIME!!!!!!!! I got tons of cool stuff for Christmas! A DVD player, 4 DVDs, 2 PC games (one was HP!), a Gameboy game (HP!), and other things like that! I LOVE CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyhoo (I use that word a LOT!), on with the story! I'm going to try to finish this soon! (Then I can prove to Kaleigh and Kim that I CAN FINISH STORIES!!!!!!!!!! ::sticks tongue out::) There will probably be a sequel, though! GO WEASLEY TWINS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PS: Somebody find my Muse! She went on vacation! Waaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
She slowly spun the bottle. It started to slow down, slower, slower, slower until. . . . .it landed on Fred!!!  
  
Everyone turned to look at Fred. Hermione stared at him, not sure what to think. Sure, she had enjoyed kissing him, but did she like him like him? (A/N that is such a stupid phrase!!!!!! LOL) Or did she like George? Well, maybe it would all make sense after she kissed him. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
George looked at Hermione, then at his twin, then back at Hermione. He didn't really know what to think. Did Hermione like Fred? Did Fred like Hermione? His mind went back to that kiss the same night that Hermione had changed. He knew that he had enjoyed it. But had Hermione? She had acted like it was no big deal. So. . .maybe she liked Fred. But how could he just sit there and let him kiss her. . .?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Fred stared at Hermione. He had kissed her before. . .and liked it. But he didn't know if she had. Who knew? He looked at George, who was giving him a death glare. 'Uh oh. I think that George likes Hermione! Maybe. . .'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
'Well, here goes,' Hermione thought as she leaned towards Fred. Maybe it'll turn out that Fred is my soul mate. But her thoughts went back to George's kiss, George's touch, and, incidentally, George's smile, which seemed so different from Fred's even though they were identical. Her face was near Fred's now, everything seemed to be going in slow motion. . .  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
George watched as Hermione leaned towards Fred. They were almost touching, a few more seconds. . .their lips were so close together. George felt an anger in him, so mad he thought that he might burst. He did something unthinkable, something no one would ever expect even a Weasley twin to do. He punched Fred.  
  
"Oh my god!!" Hermione screamed as George's fist made contact with Fred's face. Fred's nose started to bleed.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" Fred shouted.  
  
George stared at Fred, then at Hermione. What had he done that for? He looked around. Everyone was looking at him, astonished. The twins were too close for violence. They had never had a fight in their life! George sat there, not sure what to do.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione stared at George. He was looking lost, as if he wasn't sure he had really hit Fred or not. Was he. . .jealous? No, he couldn't be. They had only kissed once, it had been no big deal. But she could see it in his eyes as he looked at her. And suddenly, she didn't know what she was feeling. She had no idea who she loved. So she did the only thing that seemed sensible at the moment. She ran.  
  
"Sorry, Fred," she whispered before she took off.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Fred watched Hermione race toward the door. Oddly enough, it seemed quite sensible for her to run right now. He wasn't mad. He looked at George. He was staring at the door. Fred knew what he had to do.  
  
Angelina, who was sitting next to Fred, healed his nose fairly quickly. She may have been a ditz, but she was good with charms.  
  
Fred thanked her, then grabbed George by the back of his shirt. He dragged George up the stairs towards their dorm.  
  
"You like her, don't you?" Fred asked.  
  
"Just a little bit," George admitted.  
  
"And that's why you punched me?"  
  
"Kind of, yeah,"  
  
"Then why are you sitting here talking to me for? Go get her!"  
  
George looked at Fred in surprise. "I thought you liked her?"  
  
"A little bit, maybe. But really, I don't think she's the type of girl for me. She's too studious. I don't think I could handle that."  
  
"So you really don't mind?" George asked, just to make sure.  
  
"No, I don't," Fred replied, smiling. And, when he thought about it, he really didn't.  
  
"Great! Bye!" George jumped up and raced out the door.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione ran frantically down the hall. George liked her. Did she like George? Did Fred like her? Did she like Fred? Who knew? So Hermione ran to the first place she could think of. The library.  
  
"Whoa. Why am I in the library?" she wondered out loud.  
  
Madame Pince watched Hermione walk into the library. She breathed a sigh of relief. Hermione hadn't come to the library in days! Maybe things would get back to normal. Or as normal as things got at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione walked over to the fireplace. The library was sort of comforting. In a cozy, familiar way. She sat down in the huge, cozy red chair right in front of the fire. It was so nice and warm. And she was so confused. Maybe she should just fall asleep. . .  
  
"Hermione! Hermione!" Hermione felt someone shaking her. How long had she been asleep? Not that long, she knew. She turned sleepily to George, who was still shaking her shoulder. Things were so hazy right now. She couldn't concentrate very well.  
  
"Hey, George," she yawned.  
  
"Um, hi," George replied, suddenly nervous. What if she didn't like him back?  
  
Hermione yawned again, then looked at George. He looked so cute. His hair was kind of tousled, but it looked cute like that. She really did like him. "You know what? I like you a lot. You're so sweet. And nice. And friendly. And funny. And you smell like cookies. You know what else? I enjoyed kissing you before. You know what else? You have very nice eyes-" Hermione stopped. George was staring at her in astonishment. "Why are you looking at me like that? What did I say. . ooohh my g-" Hermione was cut off by George's lips on hers. His lips were warm and tasted like hot chocolate. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She had no doubt in her mind now. She liked George. Always.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
George pulled back and looked at Hermione. He could see the answer to his question in her eyes, but he needed to hear her say it. "So, who do you like, me or Fred?" he whispered.  
  
Hermione smiled, then leaned down and kissed him again. "You," she whispered back.  
  
George grinned, then leaned down to kiss her again. But just then, Madame Pince, who had seen them while helping a student, came over. "Out! The library is not a make-out place! Out! Out!"  
  
"We're going, we're going!" George laughed, getting out of the chair. Somehow, he had ended up in the chair, with Hermione on his lap. Hermione fell down onto the floor, dragging George with her.  
  
"Whoops!" she giggled. She tried to stand up but tripped over George, and fell down again, landing on his feet. "Whoops!"  
  
Madame Pince tsked at them. "I said out! Can't you two even get up?"  
  
"It's hard to get up when someone is sitting on my feet," George protested.  
  
"Hey! You dragged me down!"  
  
"Did not! You tripped!"  
  
"Sure I did!"  
  
"OUT!"  
  
George and Hermione both jumped up and raced toward the door. "And don't run!"  
  
They managed to make it out the door before bursting into laughter. They ran back towards the common room, still laughing.  
  
  
  
Okay, I know that was really bad, but my Muse is gone! Sniffsniff! I don't really like this chapter, but the next one will be better, I promise! And to all you Fred lovers, no, Fred is not heartbroken. He doesn't love Hermione. I would never do that to Fred! I like him too much! LoL! He will get a girlfriend, though probably in the sequel I'm planning. I know the general plot! Yay! But first, I have to finish this story! LoL! Next chapter, a lot more action and tricks and stuff. I had to get this chapter out of the way though! Please review! 


	7. Fluffiness Galore!

Hi! Thanks for the advice GoldenSilence! From now on, I'm going to hold back on the stars! LOL! (I like stars! LOL! *************) Anyhoo, I think my Muse is finally back from Florida! YAY! She told me to write another chapter to this story, so here it is!  
  
  
  
The common room door burst open as the two teens raced through. The Spin the Bottle game was still going on; it hadn't stopped even though Fred had gotten punched. So far, Neville had kissed Parvati, Parvati had kissed Harry, Harry had kissed Ginny (blush blush), Ginny had kissed Seamus, and Seamus had kissed Lavender. But everyone looked up as Hermione and George burst through the door.  
  
"Why are you two so happy?" Ron asked, confused.  
  
Ginny elbowed Ron in the side. "They just made up! Are you blind?"  
  
"Oh. OH!"  
  
Hermione just raised an eyebrow at them. "So? We made up! Does that really deserve an 'OH!'"  
  
"Depends on what kind of make up it was," Lavender cut in. "What it a make up or a make up make up?"  
  
"This conversation is getting kind of ridiculous," George commented as he sat down on the floor (not in the circle) and pulled Hermione into his lap. Hermione giggled and kissed him.  
  
"That answers that question!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Go George!" Fred yelled. "This calls for celebration! I'll go get some food!"  
  
"I'll help," Lee Jordan volunteered.  
  
The two boys ran out of the portrait hole.  
  
Hermione smiled. She was so happy. She was now officially George's girlfriend. She was acing all her classes. She had the greatest friends in the world. And they were about to have a party! But something seemed like it was missing. She had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she wasn't herself, that she was different somehow. That she wasn't all there. But that was ridiculous. Where else would she be?  
  
George smiled back at Hermione. He was happy, but he was worried about what would happen in a month. He had tricked her. She was going to hate him. And he knew that even though it had taken a laid back Hermione to catch his attention, he would still love her after the month was up. The question was: Would she still love him?  
  
The group of friends talked until Fred and Lee came back with the food. "PARTAAAAAA!!!!!!!"  
  
Hermione and George grinned at each other and stood up to dance. George would just worry about the moment. Let tomorrow take care of itself.  
  
Two o'clock in the morning:  
  
"GRYFFINDORS!! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?!?!?"  
  
"Oops. Professor McGonagall! Trouble!" Fred whispered as the enraged professor stormed into the room.  
  
"A party! I can't believe this! You do know that you have classes tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, professor," the teens chorused.  
  
"You do know that you are not supposed to have parties that are this loud and stay up this late, especially on weeknights?"  
  
"Yes, professor."  
  
"And you do know that you (she pointed to Fred) and you two (she pointed to George and Hermione) are already in deep trouble?"  
  
"Yes, professor."  
  
"Then I recommend you get to bed. RIGHT NOW!!!!" she screamed when no one moved. The Gryffindors hurried to get to their dorms. Hermione and George, however, hid behind the couch.  
  
"That's better," Professor McGonagall muttered as she exited the portrait.  
  
"Wow. That was close," George whispered to Hermione. "Hey, Mione?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You tired?"  
  
"No," Hermione yawned.  
  
"Yes you are. Come on, let's get you to bed."  
  
Hermione laid down on the floor. "I don't wanna go to bed."  
  
"Yes, you do. Come on, upsy daisies," George said, pulling her up.  
  
Hermione yawned again, then collapsed on the couch. "Sit," she commanded.  
  
George sat next to her. She immediately curled up in his arms and fell fast asleep.  
  
'Well, looks like I'm sleeping down here tonight.' George thought as he arranged himself on the couch, Hermione lying with her head on his chest. 'She looks like an angel. I don't ever want to lose her.' George forced himself not to think about how much she was going to hate him when the month was up. He just thought about how happy he was right now. Then he drifted off to sleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Hermione slowly woke up. She felt so warm, and she had been having the sweetest dream. She dreamed she had been to a party and then fallen asleep in George's arms. . .Hermione opened her eyes with a start. It hadn't been a dream! She really was in George's arms! She glanced over at his face; he looked like the sweetest little boy. His red hair was sticking up, and his freckles could just be seen in the early morning light. He really was adorable. She kissed him softly, then snuggled closer and started to fall back asleep. Then she heard a noise. It sounded a little like. . .an alarm clock. Alarm clock. . .really early. . .why would anyone. . .school!  
  
Hermione sat straight up. "George, George, we have school! Come on! Wake up!"  
  
"It's too early to get up, Mum. Just a few more hours."  
  
"Hey, George, I'm not your mother." Hermione giggled softly. "George Weasley, get out of bed! Breakfast is ready! It's on the table! Percy has been out of bed for two hours, why can't you be more like Percy? Get UP!" Hermione yelled in her best Mrs. Weasley type voice.  
  
"Stupid Perfect Percy. I'm up, I'm up," George muttered as he rolled out of bed. "Fred, come on, get up. Mum's been calling us." George still hadn't opened his eyes.  
  
"I'm not Fred either," Hermione giggled as she looked at George. His eyes opened in shock at the sound of her voice. He looked around, bewildered.  
  
"Hey, you're not Fred or Mum!" he protested.  
  
"If you just realized that, then there is no hope for you," Hermione teased.  
  
George chose to ignore that comment. "What time is it?"  
  
"Time for school, silly."  
  
"Oh." It took a minute for George's brain to process this. "That means I have to get ready, right?"  
  
Hermione stared at him. "Just maybe, yeah."  
  
"Oh." George slowly stood up. "I'm too asleep to get ready. I'm going to bed."  
  
"No, you're in enough trouble as it is! You can't go to bed!"  
  
"Then what do you plan to do to wake me up?" George asked.  
  
Hermione leaned over and kissed him. "There!" she said.  
  
George looked wide-awake now. "Maybe I should let you wake me up every morning!"  
  
"Hey! You weren't sleepy, were you?" Hermione looked suspiciously at him.  
  
George walked away toward his dorm, whistling innocently.  
  
"You idiot! See if I ever wake you up again!" Hermione laughed, then started toward her dorm to get ready for school.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
George and Hermione walked into the Great Hall together, holding hands. When they walked in the door, there was an explosion of whistles.  
  
Hermione whacked Harry and Ron on the head when she sat down. "Shut up! This is embarrassing! Don't you have anything better to do than make fun of us happy people?"  
  
They looked at each other. "Nope!"  
  
Hermione sighed and looked at George. He was smiling down at her. 'Everything's perfect! And nothing's going to change that if I can help it!'  
  
  
  
  
  
*Gag!* Too much fluff!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Ok, I'm more of a slapping, jealousy, rage kinda girl, but this chapter had to be done! It was kinda fun! Next chapter will be more exciting I promise! And I WILL update sooner! Review PPPLLLEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Nobody's Fool

Yay! I'm FINALLY updating! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating for so long! The good news is that I have part of the next chapter done and I know where I'm going with this story. The bad news is that I don't know when I'm going to have time to write! High school is hard! Sigh. Well, I've had this finished since June 16th *ducks all the assorted fruits that have been thrown at her* but FF.net wouldn't let me load it! I think my computer was just screwed up. Well, I hope to get the next chapter up soon! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter or Nobody's Fool. (If I did, I would have a better excuse for not updating, wouldn't I?)  
  
"Hey, 'Mione! Come with us to play in the snow!" George shouted as he and Fred pounded on her door. Hermione smiled and called, "Just a minute! I'll be right down!" As she heard them race back down the stairs to the common room, she continued to look out at the beautiful snow as it drifted softly upon the frozen lake. The past two weeks had been wonderful. George was the best boyfriend a girl could ask for, and they had been either hanging out with their friends, playing pranks, or just spending alone time together. And tonight, they were going to Hogsmeade. She had heard that a new karaoke stand had opened up in the Three Broomsticks, and she had the strange urge to sing. "Let's go!" "Coming!" she replied, laughing at their impatience. She hurried down the stairs to the common room, where George, Fred, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were waiting for her. As they set off toward the front of the castle, they picked up several more Gryffindors, all obviously expecting a snowball fight. As they walked, they talked and laughed together. When they arrived outside, they started making snowmen. The boys, however, soon got tired of the snowmen and instead decided to start the fight. Hermione shrieked as cold snow hit her in the back of her neck and dripped down her cloak. She turned around to see George snickering and immediately picked up a handful of snow to throw. Then she decided to try a sneakier way. She dropped the snow and walked calmly over to George. "George, I'm cold. Someone got snow down my back," she complained. George was obviously wondering if she had seen him throw the snowball or not and decided to play along in case she hadn't. He enveloped her in a hug and rubbed her back. "I'll warm you up!" he said cheerfully. Hermione giggled softly, then pushed him down into the snow as hard as she could. They both landed in a soft snow bank and were completely immersed. As she sat up, soaking wet, she muttered, "Well, that didn't go exactly as planned." George's muffled voice muttered a vague protest about Hermione's position on his stomach. "Serves you right!" she said, then shrieked as he sat up, dumping her in the snow. "Serves you right!" he mimicked. A snowball hit him in the head, and he looked around wildly to see who had thrown it. "Serves you right!" Fred taunted. The other Gryffindors soon joined in, and everyone but Parvati and Lavender were soon completely soaked. The two teenage girls had looked up a charm to protect them from the snow in case it messed up their hair. After a couple of hours of playing, the teens were tired and wet. "I have to have time to get ready for Hogsmeade! Let's go in!" Lavender called over the shrieks and yells. Hermione glanced at the sky and saw that the sun was getting close to setting. They did have to go to Hogsmeade at six or so. "Yes, let's go get ready," she agreed. In her dorm, she looked through her closet. Most of her clothes were conservative and orderly, but she did have a moderately short black skirt and a low cut purple top to match. After she had dressed, she sorted through her shoes. Her blacks heels would do, but they needed to be slightly taller. She lengthened the heels to four inches, then grabbed her purple purse. After applying some makeup, she was ready. She started down the stairs to meet George, nearly tripping on the way. She wasn't used to wearing four inch heels, but it hadn't seemed to bother her two weeks ago. "Wow. You look great!" George's smiling face greeted her as she finally made it down the stairs. "Thanks," she replied, blushing shyly. Taking his hand, they went to meet Fred and Angelina. Angelina fancied Fred, Hermione knew, but she had no idea what Fred felt. She hoped that he felt the same. Then they could double date! She smiled at George as they set off to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Let's go shopping first!" Angelina, the ever perky shopaholic, suggested. Fred smiled at her, obviously amused by her enthusiasm. Hermione giggled, there might be hope for them yet! "Shopping sounds good! Where to first?" Hermione asked. "Zonko's!" the twins chorused together. "How did I know you were going to say that?" "You're just smart, I guess!" George replied, tugging on the end of Hermione's hair. "You guys can go to Zonko's. Hermione and I will go to Rubu's Robes!" Angelina fondled her pocket. "I have some spending money left over from my birthday." "Sure," Hermione agreed. The four teens parted, Fred and George heading left to Zonko's and Angelina and Hermione turning right to Rubu's. As they passed Owller's Books, Hermione looked longingly in at the shelves of books. The Hogwarts: A History especially caught her eye. Odd facts and histories of Hogwarts flashed through her head, but she couldn't remember ever reading that book. She shook her head to clear the odd feeling that she had in fact read it many times and decided that some of the things Binn's taught must actually be seeping into her head. Though all she could remember from that class was goblin rebellions. "Hermione?" Angelina questioned, staring back at Hermione from ten feet in front of her. Hermione realized that she had stopped and was staring at the bookshop. "Is anything wrong?" "Oh! No, nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
Hermione and Angelina met the twins in front of the Three Broomsticks a couple of hours later. Angelina was several robes poorer, but Hermione had only bought one beautiful dress robe to wear at the Yule Ball. As they entered through the doors, Hermione spotted the stage and microphone that had been set up in the popular restaurant. She wondered if it had Muggle music. Maybe she might sing. The four were seated at a big table that already had about twenty Gryffindors seated. She sat beside Ron and George, and across from Harry. Fred and Angelina sat down next to each other beside Harry. Fred elbowed a Gryffindor seventh year who was about to sit down next to Angelina, and Hermione gave her a thumbs up sign. Angelina giggled and gave her a wink. "Four more butterbeers?" Madam Rosmerta greeted them. "Yes please," Hermione replied. She sneaked a glance over towards the karaoke stage. "Planning on singing?" George asked, following her eyes to the set. "Bet you'd be great." "No, I can't really sing well," she said shyly. "Aw, c'mon Hermione! Go sing!" Ron encouraged, joined in by most of the table. The butterbeers arrived at the table, and Hermione took a sip. Maybe she would sing. Why not? It wouldn't be that embarrassing. Finishing off her mug, she stood up. "I will sing!" she exclaimed. Seeing her sudden enthusiasm, Fred leaned over and whispered to George, "I think there was alcohol in those." Madam Rosmerta overheard him and smelled Hermione's empty mug. "No alcohol in these. I wouldn't serve alcohol to a minor, thank you very much!" Hermione had already walked over to the karaoke machine and was looking through the choices. She spotted her favorite new Muggle artist and scanned down her songs. One in particular jumped out at her, and Hermione decided to sing it. It wouldn't be out of her vocal range at least. Waving her wand at the microphone, she whispered the name and artist of the song into it. Immediately, an announcer's voice came over the invisible loudspeakers floating randomly around the room. "Attention, everyone! Hermione Granger will be singing Nobody's Fool, by Avril Lavigne." The room turned silent, and everyone turned to stare at the blushing girl in front of the microphone. The music started booming, and Hermione started to sing.  
  
Fall back  
  
Take a look at me  
  
And you'll see I'm for real  
  
I feel what only I can feel  
  
And if that don't appeal to you  
  
Let me know  
  
And I'll go  
  
'Cuz I flow  
  
Better when my colors show  
  
The song was slightly a rap and Hermione's voice went well with it. The room started nodding along with the beat, and a few whistles were heard from the crowd. Hermione could see George smile at her, and she smiled back before she continued.  
  
And that's the way it has to be  
  
Honestly  
  
'Cuz creativity could never bloom  
  
In my room  
  
I'd throw it all away before I lie  
  
So don't call me with a compromise  
  
Hang up the phone  
  
I've got a backbone stronger than yours  
  
La la la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la la  
  
She knew the song well; though it was new, she had listened to it many times. The past couple of weeks especially it had appealed to her. The lyrics just seemed to fit.  
  
If you're trying to turn me into someone else  
  
Its easy to see I'm not down with that  
  
I'm not nobody's fool  
  
The words flowed easily from her lips, and she stared out at the audience. Her gaze went directly to George as she sang the lines, and she saw that he wasn't smiling anymore. He looked a little. . .nervous. Almost guilty. That was weird. She shrugged it off and continued singing.  
  
If you're trying to turn me into something else  
  
I've seen enough and I'm over that  
  
I'm not nobody's fool  
  
If you wanna bring me down  
  
Go ahead and try  
  
Go ahead and try  
  
George listened more carefully as Hermione sang the second part of the chorus. He had heard right. Did she know? Why had she picked that song? He quickly looked over at Fred, who seemed too involved in gazing at Angelina to pick up the signs in the song. He wacked him on the shoulder. "Fred. Fred!" George hissed. Fred finally stopped staring at Angelina and glanced over at his twin. "What?" he asked irritably. "Listen to the lyrics! Especially the chorus!" Fred shrugged and turned his attention to Hermione, who was just starting on the second verse.  
  
You don't know  
  
You think you know me like yourself  
  
But I fear  
  
That you're only telling me what I wanna hear  
  
But do you give a damn  
  
Understand  
  
That I can't not be what I am  
  
George thought he might be over thinking this. The song didn't fit exactly after all. Maybe she just liked that song. It was a good song. But there were little clues in the words. He looked back at Fred, who was beginning to realize just what the lyrics were saying.  
  
I'm not the milk and cheerios in your spoon  
  
Its not a simple here we go, not so soon  
  
I might've fallen for that when I was fourteen  
  
And a little more green  
  
But its amazing what a couple of years can mean  
  
La la la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la la  
  
Hermione was also thinking hard. The words seemed to have a deeper meaning than it seemed. There was something that was on the edge of her consciousness, something that kept trying to get out. But she couldn't worry about it now, she would worry about it later. Right now she had to sing.  
  
If you're trying to turn me into someone else  
  
Its easy to see I'm not down with that  
  
I'm not nobody's fool  
  
If you're trying to turn me into something else  
  
I've seen enough and I'm over that  
  
I'm not nobody's fool  
  
If you wanna bring me down  
  
Go ahead and try  
  
Go ahead and try  
  
George turned back to Fred, who had shock written all over his face. "Does she know?" he mouthed. George shrugged and mouthed back, "How could she?" "I don't know!" Fred said out loud. Angelina turned and looked at him. "Don't know what?" "Nothing, nothing." "People are acting strange today. First Hermione, then you. Did you eat too much snow?" George didn't hear Fred's reply, he concentrated on the fact that Hermione was acting strange instead. It had been three weeks since they gave her that pill. Only one week was left. It might be wearing off. He groaned and hit his head on the table. She was going to hate him. Angelina watched George bang his head on the wooden surface and shook her head slowly. "I'm the only sane one left." "I wouldn't count on that. You were never sane." Fred countered. George turned his attention back to Hermione, who was staring at him. He must look pretty strange hitting his head during her song, so he decided to smile at her instead.  
  
Go ahead and try  
  
Try and look me in the eye  
  
But you'll never see inside  
  
Until you realize, realize  
  
Things are trying to settle down  
  
Just try to figure out  
  
Exactly what I'm about  
  
If its with or without you  
  
I don't need you doubting me  
  
'Am I singing bad?' Hermione thought as she watched George try to knock himself unconscious. She couldn't be that bad, could she? He turned to look at her and immediately started smiling again. 'Okay, that was weird.' She turned her attention back to the audience, who looked like they were enjoying it. At least none of them were banging their heads against the tables. She concentrated on singing. The words of the song kept circling around her head. She would have to think about them later. There had to be something important about them; she could feel it.  
  
If you're trying to turn me into someone else  
  
Its easy to see I'm not down with that  
  
I'm not nobody's fool  
  
If you're trying to turn me into something else  
  
I've seen enough and I'm over that  
  
I'm not nobody's fool  
  
If you wanna bring me down  
  
Go ahead and try  
  
Go ahead and try  
  
George winced at the first line. He hadn't wanted to turn her into someone else. He just wanted to play a prank and make her loosen up slightly. It wasn't supposed to be this complicated. 'Maybe she won't be mad!' he thought hopefully. But he knew that would never happen. He would be angry if someone tried to change his whole personality. He would have to tell her. He had one week. Hermione started to finish up the song.  
  
La la la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la la  
  
Would you be laughing out loud  
  
If I played to my own crowd  
  
Try  
  
Go ahead and try. . .  
  
Hermione whispered the last line. There was something there, something she couldn't quite grasp. An image flashed before her, her studying in the common room, shushing Fred and George. No, she wasn't studying. She was reading a book, one of many stacked before her. She didn't read that much though. She didn't even like reading. Another one came before her, one of her disapproving a prank, but she squashed it before it had fully taken shape. It was confusing, and she just wanted to enjoy the applause that erupted around her. As she stepped down off the stage, George enveloped her in his arms. His familiar smell comforted her, but she couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling in the back of her mind.  
  
Please, please, PLEASE review! Even if I don't update often, the reviews help anyways! Wow, this chapter was one of my longest ever I think! This might be two to three more chapters, maybe a little more. Who knows? I'm gonna finish soon, but in the meantime REVIEW! 


End file.
